Keefe Fanfictions/Original Characters/Sisters/3
Chapter 3 Mom stood up from her seat on the frloor in between the two beds and went to the front of the room next to Dad, looking ready for a major scolding session. But Dad wrapped his arm around her waist and put his other hand on her shoulder, and whispered something into her ear. This calmed her down almost instantly. I love how they could do that. How Dad could calm down Mom in any situation. How Mom could put a smile on Dad's face, even on his hardest days. I wish I could be in a relationship like theirs someday. "I'm sorry," Myra said. "It was a stupid prank I wanted to do on some Level 8 who got on my nerves, adn it backfired. It was stupid and I'm sorry. It took me a second to recover from Myra's confession. "No, she's lying. She just wants to prevent me from getting in trouble." "No, I did it! Becka just doesn't want me to have to miss lunch for, like, the whole Level 3." Myra's voice rose just a pitch. "Girls, this is way worse than just detention," Dad corrected. "One of you could get expelled." Expelled. We all knew that meant getting banished and attending Exillium. A fate I definetly didn't want. But I couldn't let Myra have it, either. I began to confess again, but Myra cut me off. We went on like this for a while, until Mom finally settled it. "Alright, enough! I'm glad you two are looking out for each other, but this has gone too far. You guys have until tomorrow morning to tell us the truth. Until then, you're both grounded, so I advise you tell your friends everything you can now." She opened the door and my best friend rushed to my side, asking me all sorts of questions. Myra's bestie, Leia Heks, seemed to be doing the same thing. Here's the thing with me and 'Leia. We do not get along. Like, she barely tolerates me and will humiliate me any chance she gets, as long as Myra doesn't see. The only reason I could stand to be in the same room as her is because she's Myra's BFF, so I had no choice but to let everything slide. Her and Myra are like joined at the hip. I have to admit, when we first started Foxfire I was a little jelous and maybe even a little angry when she sort of replaced me with Leia so quickly. But luckily, I had Ashley. Because our parents are like, best friends, I've known Ashley for years. She's always been close with Myra and me, but when school started Myra ditched us for that monster of an elf. I guess it's better this way, because Ashley and I wouldn't have gotten as close as we currently are. "So, any ideas?" I asked a little desprately when I finished answering Ashley's string of questions. She paused to think, then shook her head. "Sorry Becka, I've got nothing." I sighed. If Ashley Dizznee, Queen of Problem Solving, didn't have a solution, was there really any way to get Myra to tell the truth? I had one last option. ---- Once I was settled at home in my room, I scrambled for my Imparter. I had one last call to make before my parents came to snatch it up. I looked into my Impareter and took a deep breath. "Show me Councillor Oralie." to be continued... Whew! That took me a long time to write! Hope you enjoyed! ~Mallowmelt Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Chapter